Too Many Cooks
by Habeous Corpus
Summary: Jane, Gus and Shawn team up to solve a murder. And get into a whole lot of trouble while doing it!
1. Chapter 1

**A/N- This is actually my first crossover fanfic, so this is going to be daunting! (However, it's not my first fanfic.) **

**Everybody always thinks The Mentalist and Psych are alike. That's what inspired this. I will make a clear distinction between the two, with a spot of fun. Enjoy!**

**Too Many Cooks**

**Chapter One**

Shawn Spencer was frantically digging through his wardrobe. The chief had just informed him a week ago that his attendance at some fancy dinner was mandatory. He had protested, but she threatened to dock his pay. That was not cool. Therefore, here he was, three hours before the dinner, looking for a tie. He caught a glimpse of blue stripes. "Ha-HA!" Believing success was in his grasp, he pulled it out of the drawer with a flourish. His happiness was short-lived, though. The tie was, like, six inches long and from his childhood. _Gus may have a spare I could borrow, _he thought. He grabbed his cell and dialed his best friend. "Hey, dude!"

"Hey, Shawn. You ready for the dinner tonight?"

"Ah, yeah. That's why I'm calling. I don't have a tie… thingy."

"Tie tack?"

"No. I need an actual tie."

"All right, I'll drop it off at your house. Is black good?"

"As long as it fits, Gus."

"Ok, bye."

About a half hour later, Burton Guster arrived with the promised tie. "Aw, thanks, man! I knew there was a reason why I'm your friend."

"See you at the dinner, Shawn."

As Gus walked to his car, his cell phone rang. Why was Shawn calling him? "Dude, do you know how to tie this thing?"

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Jane was watching the rest of his co-workers doing paperwork. They had nothing on their minds; he could tell. That was no fun. He instead turned his thought to the awards banquet tonight. Attendance was mandatory, even for consultants. He didn't mind going, but Minelli threw that last directive in for Jane's sake. "Hey, Cho?" His coworker looked up. "What time is it?"

"Time for you to get your own watch."

"Well, look at that. Cho made a funny."

"It's 5:30." The dinner was in three hours. He should think about getting ready.

"Go home and get ready," Cho told him.

"How did you know I was thinking that?" Jane asked.

"You've rubbed off on me, I guess. Go home." Jane willingly obliged.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter Two**

The Oaks Ballroom was a very upscale catering hall. The California Police services all had to chip in to cover the cost. It was only fair, since they all were using it. The banquet was being held in honor of all the California law enforcement officers that excelled in their field. Jane had arrived at the Oaks thirty minutes early, so he waited outside in the fresh air. As he was waiting, he struck up a conversation with one of the waitresses. He became so engrossed that he didn't even notice Lisbon walking towards him until she called his name.

"Jane! The dinner's inside, you know."

"What? Oh, I was just getting to know Julie here a bit more. But we can go inside."

"Bye, Mister Jane," Julie said.

As Lisbon and Jane strolled inside, Lisbon said, "Were you trying to make her fall in love with you?"

"What? Are you crazy, woman?"

"Didn't you hear the way she said goodbye to you? Slightly head over heels, wouldn't you say?"

"You know, why do people say that when you've fallen in love? Isn't that the way we usually are?" With that, he quickened his pace and strode away from her.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Dude, I cannot believe you sometimes. You must be having a bad day."

"Shut up, Gus. Or else I'll introduce you with the silliest nickname. Ever."

"What? First the tie thing. I can understand that. Some are just formal-challenged. But getting lost?"

"Hey, everybody gets lost every once in a while. Besides, we're here now. Hello, Oaks Ballroom!"

"We had a GPS!" Shawn didn't say anything; he just opened the door for his friend.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

The speaker stepped up to the podium. "Good evening. As you all know, we are here to congratulate those in our law enforcement offices that excel in their fields. Now, I have the pleasure of introducing Attorney General Harry Steger to announce the head table." There was a bit of applause.

"Hello, everybody. I'll skip the speeches and get right down to it: The head table for tonight's program. This head table will be made up of 10 outstanding individuals. They are: Steven Minis, Lauren Ziegler, Nicholas Puissant, Andrew Tileppo, Harman Washington, Emily Dormer, and Jude Faeroe." The officers took their seats at the head table. However, there were three empty seats at said table. "Okay, I know what you're all thinking: 'The attorney general can't count worth a damn!' However, this year, we've decided to add a new category of law employees to our head table; the consultants who annoy the living daylights out of us but ultimately help us more than any other mortal soul could. I now have the pleasure of calling Patrick Jane, Shawn Spencer, and Burton Guster to their places."

xxxx

"Why didn't you tell me?" Jane asked as he rose to applause.

"We didn't know!" Lisbon replied.

xxxx

"Dude, this is awesome!" Gus looked like he was about to pass out.

"Chill. It's just a table," Shawn told him.

As the trio took their places at the table, the Attorney General began his speech. Shawn just ignored him; he wanted to find out more about this Jane guy. "Hey Patrick, I'm Shawn, and this is my partner Burt."

"Pleasure to meet you both. You don't like being called Burt; do you, Mr. Guster?"

"Mr. Guster's my father. You can call me Gus."

"All right, Gus. So you two are consultants, too."

"Yeah. We're with the Santa Barbera department."

"Oh. I'm a statie. California CBI." He didn't have a chance to continue, because a gunshot ripped through the air and the Attorney General fell to the ground. Instantly, everyone in the ballroom sprang into action. Police officers started to lock down the perimeter, and Gus ran to the man's side. He felt for a pulse, but there was none.

"He's dead, Shawn."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N- Any of those head table names sound familiar? I was having writer's block. So shoot me! (Tileppo was the bad guy in Mauve Secrets. :P) **

**And, I'm probably not going to be able to include all characters in all chapters. So sue me.**

**Chapter Three**

The next day, the CBI and Santa Barbera police departments were hard at work. Forensics teams combed the area in full force, while local LEOs held the press back. This was a very high-profile case, and they had been informed of such.

"So, where was the shooter?" one of the forensic techs mused to herself.

_If I were a shooter, where would I want to hide?_ Jane asked himself.

Shawn followed the bullet path from the body to an approximate area. _Showtime…_

He started shuddering and fairly danced up to the balcony area. "I feel a strong, dark energy coming from this area. It's possibly the area the killer lurked unknown."

"No. Don't tell me," Jane moaned, "you're psychic."

"Absolutely. Shawn has the gift," Gus clarified. Jane just looked at Lisbon with the wickedest grin on. Lisbon wanted to hide. Or at least cuff Jane so he couldn't get into trouble.

Shawn had not stopped convulsing, and the he let out a small yelp. "It feels masculine, dark, ohhh…" He had spotted a waiter's button on the floor. There were no waiters up here last night. Or guests, for that matter.

"We already clarified the dark part," Jane grumbled as he came up behind him. "Aha, what do we have here?" he asked himself while picking the button up. "The killer hid under the guise of kitchen staff."

Van Pelt seemed very impressed. "How did you know the shooter was male?"

Jane called down from the balcony, "It was an all-male waiter crew last night. He saw the button up here and put those facts together." Shawn looked very shocked, and so did Gus.

"That button could have been from anywhere," Shawn protested.

"It has 'The Oaks' written on it."

"Uh… Coincidence?"

"I think not, Mr. Spencer."

"So you two jokers think it was a waiter?" Lassiter called up.

"Yes. We do, Agent…" Jane said diplomatically. Lassiter harrumphed and went to talk to Chief Vick.

Jane received his answer from Gus. "That's Lassiter. Shawn calls him Lassie, though."

"Hm… No wonder he's so bitter around him."

His musings were interrupted by Lisbon. "We want a background check on the waiters, people. And the guests, for that matter."

Vick stepped in. "O'Hara, Lassiter, do the guests." This remark earned a snigger from Shawn; Jane fought the urge to slap this little pain. "The CBI will do the waiters?" she asked Lisbon.

"The CBI will do the waiters," she affirmed.

Shawn burst out laughing.

"Oh, shut up, you bothersome nitwit!" Jane was really starting to hate this Shawn guy.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N—I made a boo-boo in the last chapter! Can you figure it out? (I just realized it and instantly did a facepalm. *smack* ) Also, Season premere of Psych last night! (and they referenced The Mentalist! A friend and I predicted that Shawn would call him a fake. And he did!)**

**Chapter Four**

Gus was quick to defend his friend. "Who are you calling bothersome?"

"Shawn."

"You just think I'm bothersome because I have the gift and you don't," Shawn countered.

"The gift of lying? Deceit? Treachery? Stealing? You're doing all these things," Jane retorted.

Shawn decided to risk a lie. "Well, then how do you explain how I knew all those things about the killer, Mr. Jane? I didn't see the button until you pointed it out to me."

"Liar."

Busted. "How dare you!"

Jane folded his arms and regarded Shawn with a cold stare. "You're a bad liar; that's not my fault. Your entire body position changed when you said that." There was a silence.

"What do you have against me?"

_Interesting, he does not admit nor deny. _"You swindle your way to your pay."

Gus spoke up. "Hey, that sounds familiar. Wait a minute! You said your name was Patrick? Oh my God, Shawn, he's Patrick Jane!" It was as if he had met a rock star.

"The one with the hair helmet?"

"Yeah!"

"Wow. So, Patrick, I'll make you a deal…"

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

**A/N—short chapter, I know. Please review so I can feel the love!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter Five**

Cho tapped on the door of the joint office. Immediately, Lisbon and Vick both commanded, "Enter."

He wasn't sure to address. "I have the list of waiters and other staff. It has…" he scanned the stack of papers. "…400 people on it." Both of the women were at a loss for words. "However, 365 are clean; no records. That leaves 35 anarchist leaders who have been sending hate mail and campaigning against him from the start. The Oaks Ballroom was the only one to hire them. Oh, and Lassiter told me to tell you that the guest list was clean."

"What motive do the anarchists have?" Vick asked.

"He's convinced state legislatures to pass more laws. They're anarchists; they don't like laws," Lisbon supplied.

Vick instantly shot back, "But would they be serious enough send death threats? And if they have, then how come no charges were pressed?"

Cho could foresee a chick fight in a swift moment. "Uh, there were death threats made, but the attorney general didn't press charges for any of them." It was true; Steger was known for his even-tempered disposition.

"Well, go give the list to Jane and Spencer. Maybe they can figure something out while we do some prioritizing," Lisbon commanded.

As Cho booked out of there, he mentally prayed that this case would end soon. Those two authority figures weren't used to being a joint commander. They were good at their jobs, almost too good. When he rounded the corner to the bullpen, he noticed the three consultants quietly talking in the corner. Jane and Shawn shook hands. It was odd, but Cho had learned to just go with what the lunatic on the couch said or did; he was usually right.

"The two bosses wanted me to give this to you," he said after he had handed them the list. Shawn took one look at it and started whining.

"We gotta read all that?!" Jane rolled his eyes at Shawn's griping.

"Cho, I'm assuming that we need only to look at the highlighted names?" Cho nodded in response. "Good. We don't have to read _that_ much." Shawn made a face, snatched the list from Jane and looked at the first name: Samuel Yeats. That name looked familiar… Yes! The waiter that was running around and dropped the tray of drinks on that lady. He had a name tag that read "Yeats" and another waiter said "Good job, Sam" after his little mishap. Yeats was so nervous. He looked like he was about to be executed… or he was about to do the executing. Time for a "vision."

Shawn closed his eyes and spread the list out on the table. He started to run his fingers across the papers and mutter nonsense. He took a peek to see which paper contained Yeats' name. He located it on the table discreetly, and then threw all the other papers into the air. Then he focused on that one sheet. Shawn pointed to Yeats' name and shouted, "_Him! Yeats! He is carrying guilt!"_ in a spooky voice. Then, to complete the performance, he promptly collapsed. Jane immediately came to his aid.

As Jane helped him sit up, Jane whispered, "I think the passing out was over the top."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Samuel Yeats sat in interrogation, biting his nails to the quick. He looked like he had chugged a six pack of energy drinks, and chased it with some espressos. Lassiter and Cho were watching him from the other side of the two way glass. "You know, if we wait any longer, he's going to have a heart attack," Lassiter pointed out.

Cho nodded and said, "Then let's go." The two men stepped into the room and introduced themselves as agents. Lassiter began the line of questioning.

"Why did you oppose Steger's methods? It says here that you were very vocal in you displeasure."

Yeats stopped gnawing on his fingernails and stared at Lassiter. "He infringed upon the human right of freedom. He placed more oppression on us! How could I not speak up?"

"'Where there are no laws, there is no freedom,' to quote a famous philosopher. Next question: What were you doing when Steger was killed?"

The nibbling resumed. "I don't remember."

Cho spoke up. "Are you sure? I would think that you would." He then proceeded to fixate Yeats with an acute stare. Yeats held the gaze for a few seconds, and then absolutely cracked. He started screaming. "I'm cheating on my wife my girlfriend was there last night with _her_ husband so I was equally worried about getting caught and, and" He cut himself off at this time and started darting around the interrogation room like a madman. Lassiter turned to Cho.

"Out! Now!" Cho headed for the door and made a hasty exit.

xxx

"Oh. My. God!" Shawn squealed. "That was the most hilarious thing I've ever seen in my life!" Jane and Gus couldn't speak, let alone breathe, they were laughing so hard. Cho stormed into the observation room.

"Shut up, all of you." The three quieted, and watched Lassiter calm the suspect down. Jane had to admit, he had some talent. After the suspect was seated, Lassiter asked his final question.

"Did you shoot him?"

Yates shook his head no. "I couldn't have." He outstretched a quivering hand. "My muscles shake too much. It's all I can do not to drop trays. You'll find a note in my medical records." Lassiter nodded, and left the room.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

O'Hara and Van Pelt were on their way to question Steger's lawyer, Charles Ferrous. There had been some activity on his will, and they needed to know what exactly it was. They pulled up in front of the law firm, and got their things in order. Van Pelt stepped inside, and checked in with the secretary. Michael Browning stepped out into the waiting room after a few minutes. He took one look at the two women and said, "This is about the will, right?"

O'Hara was taken aback. "How did you know we were police officers?"

"It's all in the body language. Besides, I knew you'd find me sooner or later. Please, let's continue this into my office." They walked down a seemingly endless pathway of hallways and stairs, until the trio finally came to a well-furnished office. Ferrous sat behind his desk and relaxed into his chair. He motioned for the agents to have a seat in front of his desk. "I have all the paperwork in order. The long and short of it was that he was going to replace his wife with his assistant. My guess is that she found out, and killed him. Obviously, the Attorney General and his assistant were more than colleagues."

Van Pelt scooped up the file containing their information. "Thank you Mr. Ferrous. This will help our investigation very much."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Rigsby walked into the bullpen happily. "I know how the wife did it!" This got the attention of the two teams. Jane and the Psych team looked very put-out. "$30,000 dollars was moved from her personal bank account to a Cayman Islands account. Either she bought the island itself, or there was a mob hit." He looked very pleased with himself.

Lisbon nodded. "Bring her in."

"Now. She's a flight risk," Vick added.

"Where do you get to order my team members around?"

"The fact that we are working a joint case." Lisbon seemed satisfied with that explanation. Cho went with Lassiter to make the arrest.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

**Sorry this took so long. Reviews mean love!**


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N—I am going to ignore the fact that I have not updated in months. 'Kay?**

**Chapter Six**

Lassiter drummed his fingers impatiently on the steering wheel. Traffic near the Stigler residence was tied up, and the California heat was going full blast. Finally, out of sheer awkwardness, he asked Cho a question.

"How do you work with him all day?"

Cho fixated him with an unexpressive look. "Who?"

"That blonde guy. Jane, I think?" he shrugged. "How do you do it?"

"Very carefully. Besides, he is not that annoying. He is very useful to have around. Kind of like your guy, Spencer." Cho looked out the car window. "Turn here."

Cho banged on the door. "Mrs. Stigler? California Police!"

After a few seconds, she opened the door. Carrie Stigler looked a mess. Her long hair was stringy and up in a messy bun. "Haven't I already answered all your questions by now?"

Lassiter stepped forward. "Ma'm, we have a warrant for your arrest for the murder of Harry Stigler."

Upon hearing this, she burst into hysterics. However, she did not resist the handcuffs encircling her thin wrists. She was too lost in grief. Or was she?

Lisbon sat in interrogation with Mrs. Stigler. "Mrs. Stigler, is it true that your husband wrote you out of his will?"

The woman responded with an incredulous huff. "He did what? Why?"

"That's what we were hoping you'd know. There were other changes made to the will. Your husband inserted his assistant into the will where your name was."

Carrie balled her hands into fists. "That bitch, Christine Liir, replaced me? If I was going to kill anyone, it would be her!" she spat. Then her anger gave way to sorrow. "Not Harry. He was wonderful, always trying to balance his professional life with his personal life." She put her head down onto the table and sobbed.

Lisbon calmed her down with a single touch. "Why do you think your husband made these changes to his will?"

"Because they were screwing each other. I thought so, but I was blind, I guess. Nevertheless, I am still not sure he had an affair. It's just so unlike him." She looked away, a pained expression on her face.

"What is it?"

She did not turn back to Lisbon, but continued to face towards the left. "This just seems so damn surreal."

The three consultants were observing the interrogation with Lassiter, with differing opinions. Shawn was itching to lock her up, but Jane wanted to let her go.

"She's obviously innocent," Jane announced.

Shawn immediately rebuked him. "Yeah, obviously, you're wrong. Guess what? She whacked her husband, and now she's paying the pepper."

"Shawn, it is 'pay the piper,'" Gus corrected.

"No, I believe it's pepper," Shawn insisted.

Lassiter whirled to face the trio. "All of you, shut up! I swear, I am going to be in jail for manslaughter by the time this case is done."

They were silent for about thirty seconds, until Shawn muttered, "She's still g-u-i-l-t-y!"

"No, she's not!" Jane insisted.

Gus stepped in to referee. "Remember the deal, guys!" Both men fell silent.

Lisbon gathered up her papers. "Mrs. Stigler, I would like to hold you temporarily, and we will talk to Miss Liir." She turned, and walked out of the room. O'Hara and Cho were outside, waiting for her.

"How'd it go, boss?" Cho asked, handing her a cup of coffee.

"We need to talk to the assistant. The wife thinks they're having an affair." She breezed off towards her office, calling over her shoulder, "Bring her in!"

"An affair? With Harry? Really? I have better things to do than have an affair. I wish I had the time for that kind of thing," Liir scoffed. O'Hara looked at her.

"Then how do you explain the will?" Cho asked.

"I do not have a clue. What goes on in that man's head sometimes…" she sighed, and began inspecting her nails.

O'Hara took a sheet of paper out of the file folder she had with her. "Then how do you explain this, M'am? You were calling each other on a daily basis, on private cell phones. Why would you do that? If it was business, then why not save the AG some money and consolidate the two phones?"

Liir opened and closed her mouth a few times. Then she sat back in her seat and sighed. "We were having an affair. But I didn't kill him. Trust me."

"Why should we?" Cho asked rhetorically. "You've lied before." He turned and walked out of the interrogation room, with O'Hara at his heels. Cho went to go report to Lisbon, and O'Hara went to see what Spencer and Jane had to say. O'Hara stepped into the observation room, and took a breath.

"What do you have?"

Both started speaking at once, and it was clear that they did not share the same opinion. O'Hara let out a high whistle to get their attention. Their babbling ceased, and O'Hara frowned at them. "One at a time, thank you very much. Shawn, what do you have?"

"I think that she is the masculine presence I felt on the balcony!" Shawn yelled bombastically.

Jane snorted. "But she's a woman!"

"That could be explained by the power suit, and many other things that shall be kept unmentioned."

Jane rolled his eyes. "Oh, come on. She is not the one we are looking for. I believe her. Either that or she is a good liar."

Shawn perked up considerably. "So you have doubts?"

"No, I… I am not sure." Jane was nearly boiling.

O'Hara was getting sick of their antics. "Take it outside, you morons!"

The three consultants looked a bit miffed at this comment, and shot her dirty looks as they stalked out. O'Hara rolled her eyes, and took care of the interrogation footage, ejecting it and filing it away. It could not have taken her more than ten minutes. When she was just about finished, Van Pelt peeked her head in. "We've decided to let the assistant go. Vick says thanks for doing the interrogation." O'Hara nodded, and Van Pelt left. As O'Hara stepped out of the small room, she started feeling guilty for how she spoke to Shawn and Jane. She decided to apologize; it may ease the tension. She headed towards the bullpen, her small heels clicking furiously. When she arrived, Lisbon was waiting for her.

She held up a piece of paper. "Where did they go?"

O'Hara furrowed her brow. "Who?" she asked, treading carefully.

"Jane and his little cohorts, that's who! Where are they?" Lisbon fumed.

"I don't know! They may have actually gone outside. They were arguing, so I told them to leave the room." She paused. "When was I named babysitter?"

The CBI agents snorted; they knew the feeling well. O'Hara glared at them, wishing that looks really could kill. (Or at least maim.)

Lisbon looked at Lassiter, about to speak. Lassiter retreated about ten paces, and put his hands up. "Agent Lisbon, do not make me do it. I don't want to spend the rest of my life in jail for murder."

Vick grinned. "Well, we'll worry about who's doing it when we actually find them. We'll start with a cell trace."


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 8

The airport was crowded, with people running everywhere. A small gift shop provided the perfect vantage point to watch the masses of people at the Mexico gates. Jane was peering over the top of his travel brochure, pretending to read. Shawn and Gus fiddled with the postcard rack, obviously bored. "Peppermint Patty, what are we doing here?"

Jane bristled. "I'm proving you right."

"Oh, well, in that case, carry on." Shawn gave the rack another spin. "But how will you do that?"

Jane momentarily gave Shawn his attention. "If the assistant did it, she will immediately try to escape. She will head for Mexico because she has family there, and she enjoys sun."

Shawn stopped the rack with his hand. "But how do we know she'll run?"

"She doesn't like to 'face the music.' She doesn't feel it necessary to accept consequences. So she runs from her problems. Liir won't care how many people she screws over, as long as she saves herself." Jane turned his attention back to the mass of people.

Gus picked up a Palm Springs postcard. "What if she already left?"

Jane suddenly flung aside his magazine. "She didn't, because she's boarding right now." He jogged into the throng, pulling out his badge.

"Hey, Blondie! Wait up!" Shawn called after him, sprinting after Jane. Gus muttered something about the two being the death of him, and ran after the two.

XXXX

Liir flopped into a seat on the plane. Thank God she had made it. There was no way in hell that she was going to prison. That stuck-up bastard deserved to die. All that lip service of how he loved her, and was going to leave Mrs. Stegler behind in the dust, it was all lies. Lies! And she believed him. How naïve could she be? Jane took a seat next to her. He flashed a grin at her, and turned back to face the front. "Hello," she ventured. "How are you?"

"Fine. You?" He was congenial and pleasant.

"Been better." That was an understatement.

Jane smiled even wider. "I'm sorry to hear that. Maybe I can help."

Liir leaned away from him. "That's very kind of you. But, how?"

Another smile. "I'm a life coach. I do this for a living. Now, take a deep breath, and focus on your problems." Liir obliged, and Jane had to fight the urge to smile. "In... and out... in... and out..." At this point, he leaned closer to her ear, and began planting thoughts into her head. Wild, crazy thoughts. Frightening thoughts, making Liir's head spin and her stomach twist with anxiety. Finally, her self-control shattered, and she began to sob and scream.

Then Shawn and Gus burst on to the plane. "Okay, Miss Liir, you have to come with us," Shawn told the hysterical woman. "You know that's what happens when you try to escape from the hospital." He manhandled her through the door and onto the tarmac.

Gus held up his hands. "It's okay! We're trained nurses." Then he addressed Jane personally. "Sir, could you come with us? We'd like more information about the incident."

Jane feigned innocence "I don't know what happened, I was just--"

"Any information you can give us would be helpful, sir." Jane rose from his seat, and followed Gus off of the plane. When they got on the tarmac, Shawn was waiting for them with a slack-jawed Liir.

Jane clasped his hands. "Shall we return triumphantly to headquarters? I'm sure they missed us."

OOOO

"No harm done?" Lisbon asked incredulously.

"None!" Jane chirped.

"That's a miracle. Maybe there's hope for your professional reputations yet," Vick snorted.

"I wouldn't go that far," Lassiter muttered.

Jane looked at him. "What was that, Lassie?"

"Don't call me Lassie."

"Oh, I think it fits you. Smart, loyal, and hard working." Lassiter started blushing. "But, in the end, just a dog."

OOOO

Christine Liir sat back in her chair and looked at O'Hara and Rigsby. "Yeah, I killed him."

Rigsby got up, and walked over to the side of the room. "Why'd you do it?"

"Because he told me he loved that washed-up bitch of a wife more than me. And to top it all off, he was going to cancel me out of his will. It infuriated me!"

O'Hara just looked at her incredulously. Now, smashing the hell out of a car she could understand, but killing a man? That was extreme. "How did you do it?"

"I shot him. I slipped away from the banquet during a speech, and yanked on a uniform over my dress. Then I slipped up to the balcony, and plugged his treacherous ass."

Rigsby stepped closer to her. "But you were seen getting into the ambulance with Stegler's body."

"Yes, I did. I just whipped off the uniform, and rejoined the rest of the people in the mass of confusion. It was easy."

O'Hara closed the file. "Thank you, Ms. Liir. We'll be back to tke you to holding."

"I don't regret it. That bastard had it coming."

"That's nice, Ms. Liir," Rigsby told her as he breezed out of the room.


	8. Epilogue

Epilogue

Jane walked down the CBI hallways with Shawn. "Well, I've kept my end of the bargain."

"Yes, you have, my observant friend. And I appreciate that. It wouldn't o to have you expose me in front of the chief."

Jane smiled. "Trust me. If I wanted to debunk you, I would have done it, deal or no deal."

"Well, that's thoughtful of you."

"You could say that. Just watch yourself. I used to do what you do, and I got burned."

Shawn stopped. "Does the 'burn' have anything to do with this murderer you want my help with?"

"It has everything to do with it." Jane replied quietly.

Way to go,Shawn. Poor guy. "Oh. Sorry."

"No problem. Well, good luck."

"You too. Coffee sometime?" Shawn asked.

"Make it tea, and it's a deal."

**All done! Thank you for reading! **


End file.
